This invention relates to a sticker such as a sealing paper having releasable protection paper stuck on a surface of adhesive.
Adhesive goods temporarily attached with a releasable sheet on the adhesive surface of a sheet material covered with pressure sensitive adhesive are known. The releasable sheet temporarily attached on these goods is not utilized for any purpose other than the protection of the tacky adhesive layer, but is thrown away after it is released from the adhesive surface as good-for-nothing.
On the other hand, there is a known sealing paper having an adhesive layer for sealing the openings of envelopes, packages and the like, however, the sealing paper stuck thereon is difficult to be stripped off and troublesome to take off the seal. To eliminate such trouble, goods have been made wherein a thread or a string for tearing off the sealing paper is inserted and stuck on the adhesive surface of said sealing paper, which is to be torn off by pulling said thread or string in case the seal is taken off. But, to insert such a thread or string is not only time-consuming and troublesome but also expensive as excessive materials are required.